Pre-distortion is sometimes used to reduce the effect of distortion introduced in a radio transceiver's power amplifier or other transmitter nonlinearity. However, while this technique is useful and can reduce such distortion, the effectiveness of pre-distortion is often compromised by baseband filtering. Or, the baseband filtering requirements are rendered more complicated than otherwise necessary to achieve good pre-distortion performance or else receiver sensitivity can suffer.